The VeggieTales 1 1/2 Movie/Transcript
(EXT. DAY - The Plastic Egg Factory) LARRY: Here we go! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO! RUN!!! ED, EDD ’N’ EDDY: (whimpering in fear, gate opens) CARTOONS: (screaming in terror) AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (The factory explodes as the cartoons ran) BOB & MR. NEZZER: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oof! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHEEEE!!! Unh! (They lands, then stops on a roof of a house) MR. NEZZER: Whew, we made it! BOB: Ah ha ha ha ha ha! (Loud sneeze) both: Oh NO NO NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Ugh! OOF! OOH! AAH! AH-HO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (grunts in dizzy) (Bob kisses the ground, feeling better.) BOB: He he hee… LARRY: Guys! Guys! GUYS!!! The factory’s gone… it’s all gone! EEVEE: Eevee!!! (The plastic eggs fill in the air and drops in.) CARTOONS: Wow! Look at that eggs! It’s colorful! (cartoons like impressed about raining eggs.) BOB: Your… your eggs! MR. NEZZER: Heh, I guess they’re all free this year. (The camera moves up to the sky where the clouds are animated.) (Welcome To New York starts, then “VeggieTales” 1993 title shows up, and the 2014 VeggieTales title stamps. The pencils writed “The” “1 1/2”, and “Movie”.) (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof zaps to “The VeggieTales 1 1/2 Movie”.) “THE VEGGIETALES 1 1/2 MOVIE” (The “VeggieTales 1 1/2 Movie” title card reveals, then the electric lights at the theater starts brighter.) PHIL VISCHER as Bob the Tomato MIKE NAWROCKI as Larry the Cucumber aka LarryBoy KAYZIE ROGERS as Eevee (Fire engulfs the theater in flames, then Bob, Eevee and Larry evacuates. The camera zooms out as “Rihanna” and “Jim Parsons” fades.) RIHANNA as Tip JIM PARSONS as Oh (The door at this self portrait picture of Robert Ellis closes and then opens to the mechanical chickens. Mechanical chickens clucked and one of the colorful eggs written “Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke” and “Patton Oswalt, Eric Stonestreet and Chris Rock”.) TOM KENNY as SpongeBob BILL FAGERBAKKE as Patrick PATTON OSWALT as Max ERIC STONESTREET as Duke CHRIS ROCK as Marty (The colorful eggs dumped into Easter baskets, and then reveals, and Junior’s closet door were eyeballs popped, including “Matthew Broderick”.) BOB: Cue the lights! (And then turns on “Doug Lawrence” electric lights.) MATTHEW BRODERICK as Junior Asparagus DOUG LAWRENCE as Plankton (Junior’s closet door closes, then British and French flag lights come up, reveals the stars in the night sky.) BOB: Time for the star! (The star comes down, written “Pierre Coffin”.) and PIERRE COFFIN as Minions (Kevin, Stuart and Bob) (“Pierre Coffin” reveals to the yellow striped TV called Astonishing Contraption of Silliness, switched to Salsa & Salsa restaurant. The taco written “Albert Brooks, Chris Renaud, Steve Coogan, Steve Martin, Benjamin Bratt, David Mann, Jason Seigel & Trey Parker” is on the plate, putting in the table.) ALBERT BROOKS CHRIS RENAUD STEVE COOGAN STEVE MARTIN BENJAMIN BRATT DAVID MANN JASON SEIGEL TREY PARKER (EXT. NIGHT - The County Museum) (LarryBoy, Mr. Lunt & Pa Grape working with Bob at the Museum.) MR. LUNT: How could we get inside, guys? LARRYBOY: I still don’t know. PA GRAPE: Me neither. BOB: Neither do I. Larry, you and Pirates look for Norman. And I’m gonna find Plankton. (LarryBoy & The Pirates Who Don’t Do Anything are search for the pet hamster, Norman. Suddenly, They found 2 dogs are Max and Duke. 2 of those dogs growled at the vegetable friends. Bob is found at the secret passage to the Chum Bucket.) LARRYBOY & THE PIRATES: (screams) MAX: That is okay, guys. DUKE: We’re not egos. We’re just dogs. PA GRAPE : HUH? Who are the dogs? MR. LUNT: It’s Max, and It’s Duke. DUKE: That’s us! MAX: Yeah. LARRYBOY: Guys, sorry to interrupting, but Bob said we are looking for Norman. We have no sign of him. PA GRAPE: Without Norman, we’re doomed by Plankton, SpongeBob’s arch-enemy! MR. LUNT: Wait a minute! Is he Plankton? MAX and DUKE: Yep. (INT. - Chum Bucket) PLANKTON: Well, well, well. An ordinary tomato with a burglar hat. BOB: Plankton! Look what you’ve did. PLANKTON: If you don’t stay out of my way, your cartoon friends couldn’t find you. BOB: That’s LarryBoy, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Max, and Duke! (Doors slammed open, and SpongeBob and Patrick saves Bob from Plankton!) BOB: (happily) SpongeBob and Patrick! PLANKTON: WHAT?!? Impossible! SPONGEBOB and PATRICK: Plankton, drop the tomato! PLANKTON: Oh no. (SpongeBob and Patrick fights against Plankton and saves Bob the Tomato, but then Plankton had another evil plan to steal the Krabby Patty formula.) PLANKTON: Karen, I had an evil plan to take the Krabby Patty formula! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA! (EXT. DAY - Madagascar) MARTY: Okay, guys, nevermore to go near and far, but the musical is called, “The Princess and the Plumber! A Musical Spectacular!”. OH: What? TIP: Huh? OH: What’s “The Princess and the Plumber”? MARTY: First, we’ll go to the Easter Egg Factory, just like Mr. Nezzer rebuild it. POPS: What, is Mr. Nezzer rebuild the egg factory like that? EEVEE: Yeah. MINIONS: (speaking language and laughing) (Oh, Tip, Marty, Pops, Eevee, and Minions are on the way to the Easter Egg Factory, where Mr. Nezzer was able to put the easter eggs into baskets.) (EXT. NIGHT - The Plastic Egg Factory) EEVEE: There he is... It’s Mr. Nezzer the zucchini man and Larry’s uncle! MR. NEZZER: My factory’s back! MINIONS: (cheering) Yeah! POPS: Guys, there’s only one problem, it’s gonna explode and Mr. Nezzer is going to rebuild it. (Once the gates of the factory opens, it was Norman, the guinea pig! They were surprised that Norman’s a guinea pig.) NORMAN: Is it the second floor, or the third floor? MARTY: I don’t see anyone from the old days, Norman. Just you. MR. NEZZER: It was fun the first time, but remember 113 years ago, my Grandmother started to dying Easter eggs for the local girl scout troop. And then she built herself a factory, like me rebuild, to do what she loved best. I suppose it was bound to happen, her age she couldn’t hide. More of a hundred years of living, and then one day, she died. OH, TIP, MARTY, MINIONS, POPS, EEVEE & NORMAN: (sad talking) NORMAN: What happened to your Grandmother, Mr. Nezzer? MR. NEZZER: Well, before she drifted off that day, she whispered in my ear. Those words I never shall forget, I still hear them loud and clear. She said, she used to call me Ebbie… “Ebbie, I taught you the family business, and with my dying breath… I say you tell every single person, Easter means no death.” POPS: What is baby Jesus’ born? MR. NEZZER: That’s just like the story of Christmas. Now at first, this all confused me, until I realized… EVERYONE: (happy gasp) MR. NEZZER: That as long as I make Easter eggs, it’s like she’s still alive. OH, TIP, MARTY, MINIONS, POPS, EEVEE & NORMAN: (excited cheering) (EXT. DAY - Bob and Larry’s Theater) (Meanwhile, Bob, Larry, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Lunt, Max, Pa Grape & Duke are really excited about getting in the theater to see the Princess and the Plumber.) JUNIOR: Hi BOYS!!! BOB: What are you doing in our theater? JUNIOR: You see boys, I do want to see the final dress rehearsal of the spectacular closing number in the most extraordinary musical London has ever seen! The musical everyone will be talking about in 29 hours! Final number with lights and the you know what. LARRY: You mean, our show? JUNIOR: Yeah, this is the stage of “the Princess and the Plumber, a musical spectacular”. BOB: That’s easy for you to say, Junior. That’s how we teach London to love. MR. LUNT: We need bigger songs… PA GRAPE: …bigger sets… MAX: And most of all… EVERYONE: LOTS MORE LIGHTS!!! (The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo starts, and the Veggie Van drives with Junior singing) JUNIOR: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, it lies atop a mound of snow, high in the hills where the cold winds blow, it’s The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo! Come On! SPONGEBOB:'' Yippee!'' JUNIOR:'' Let’s GO!!!'' PATRICK: and See! JUNIOR: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo! Our bags are packed and ready to go lets… EVERYONE: Start the van and be gone. Start the van and be gone. Now our bags are all packed and we’re ready to go, let’s start the van and be gone! JUNIOR: Come on! SPONGEBOB: Oh my! JUNIOR: Let’s go! PATRICK: and SPY! EVERYONE: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo! (Everyone cheering as the song ends) (INT. DAY - The Plastic Egg Factory) TIP: Making Easter eggs wasn’t the best idea, huh? MR. NEZZER: Yeah, but you see, Tip, tomorrow the world will see how I’m gonna make Easter even bigger… and better! And Grandma will live forever, just like she wanted. (Everyone will get to Mr. Nezzer’s office, and turned on the TV.) TV ANNOUNCER: Here are the breaking news! Bob, Larry, Max, Duke, Mr. Lunt, SpongeBob, Patrick, Pa Grape & Junior in the Veggie Van are driving to get some electric lights! MR. NEZZER: (happy yelling) That’s my boys! It’s Bob and Larry’s royal theater and even my Easter Egg Factory! YEAH, BABY!!! Junior’s an announcer, Bob & Larry, Pops, Duke, Max, Norman, Oh, Tip, Marty, Minions, SpongeBob and Patrick are singers of the BIG Finale! Now they’re building a new set of “The Princess and the Plumber”!!! EVERYONE: (cheering) NORMAN: See you guys Later! OH and TIP: BYE! MARTY: Goodbye, Mr. Nezzer, sir! POPS: Go, Guinea Pig Joe! Bye, Nezzer! MINIONS: Bye-bye! EEVEE: Bye, Mr. Nezzer. (INT. NIGHT - Vector’s Fortress) OZONE: Do you know what I’m gonna do? VECTOR: Ozone… OZONE: You’re not talking back to me like that. THE ALLEY CATS: (meowing) EL MACHO: Ozone! Look at that intruders driving in the Veggie Van! OZONE: Intruders!?! What intruders? BALTHAZAR BRATT: You mean that mean old fools with that Veggie Van? OZONE: No! I mean, that’s Bob, Larry, Junior, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, SpongeBob, Patrick and those angry dogs are Max & Duke! I’m a cat, so you guys take over the van, and I’ll land on my feet. (INT. NIGHT - Bob and Larry’s Theater) JUNIOR: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Yes, at last! The electric lights is all over our theater, just like Bob and Larry’s! (GASP) Customers! Everyone, get on the show to rehearse! Ready, boys… Three, two… ANNOUNCER: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Bob and Larry’s theater! And now, please welcome our host, Junior Asparagus! (crowd cheering) JUNIOR (microphoned): Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, I proud to present to you, Larry the Cucumber in You Are My Sunshine! Hit it, Larry. (Piano solo) LARRY (singing): You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know friends, how much I love you. You have been my sunshine today! Everyone! EVERYONE (singing): You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know friends, how much I love you. You have been my sunshine today! A little sunshine, God’s love is sunshine, It makes us happy most every day. Always remember how much he loves you. Then You can give his sunshine away! You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, (OH!) you make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know friends, how much I love you. You have been my sunshine today! You have been my sunshine today! LARRY & JUNIOR: You have been my sunshine today! (crowd applauding and cheering) JUNIOR: Look! It’s Tip, Marty, Pops, Norman, Oh, & Minions! Is everything okay? OH: Right. TIP: Yeah, Junior. NORMAN, POPS, MINIONS, MARTY: (talking in happiness) JUNIOR: Alright. Larry, your turn! LARRY: And now ladies and gentlemen, It’s Oh, Tip, Marty and Minions in Plugged Up Love! Hit it, OH and TIP. (Plugged Up Love starts) TIP: Plumber, you have saved me from the monkey king… OH: Princess, it was nothing, just a little thing… TIP: How could I not see it as I took a drink? Love was right beneath my nose, underneath my sink… TIP and OH: Now we’ll be so happy, no more tears or pains… Love will flow like water, running down our drains! MARTY & MINIONS: With her crown and with his wrench, He a Brit and she so French… Nevermore to smell the stench of plugged-up love! ALEX: GO, Marty! EVERYONE: They will come from near and far to see a love shine like a STAR!!! ARCHIBALD: That’s wonderful, Junior. EVERYONE: With her crown and with his wrench, He a Brit and she so French… Nevermore to smell the stench of plugged-up love! CHOIR: Plugged Up Love… OH and TIP: Of plugged up love! CHOIR: Plugged Up Love… OH and TIP: Of plugged up love! This is plugged up love… (ends) (Crowd cheering) JUNIOR: Great job singing, Oh and Tip! It looks like we have one last song before the Big Finale. BOB: It’s Junior Asparagus in My Day! Hit it Junior. JUNIOR (singing): In my bed I start to pray, and tell God all about my day… I woke up in my little bed and put my hat upon my head. I cleaned my room and cleared my dishes, told mom breakfast was delicious! I went to school learned something new and tried to follow every rule. I studied my vocabulary, have some fun with Bob and Larry! BOB and LARRY: That’s us! EVERYONE (singing): And so, it’s good to know, how much you love me… It’s true, The Bible says you do, you really love me… Your love was with me all throughout my day! JUNIOR (singing): I somehow overlooked my bed, it seems my dog is underfed. Forgot to change my underclothes, watched one too many TV shows. I had some trouble sharing toys and during rest time, made some noise The walls are not for coloring, sometimes I’m off key when I sing! EVERYONE (singing): And so, it’s really good to know, how much you love me… It’s true, The Bible says you do, you really love me… Your love was with me all throughout my day! JUNIOR (singing): In my bed so quietly I rest in knowing God loves me! (ends) (crowd cheers) JUNIOR (microphoned): Ladies and gentlemen, It’s time for the BIG Finale!!! (crowd cheering loudly) Hit it GUYS!!! (Tuba solo) BOB: If you like to talk to tomatoes, if a squash can make you smile… If you like to waltz with potatoes, up and down the produce aisle… Have we got a show for you! BOB, LARRY, JUNIOR, SPONGEBOB, PATRICK, MAX, DUKE, POPS, NORMAN, OH, TIP, MINIONS & MARTY: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, Veg-gie-Tales! BOB: Broccoli, celery, gotta be… EVERYONE: VeggieTales! JUNIOR: Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen… EVERYONE: VeggieTales! LARRY: Cauliflower, sweet and sour, half an hour… EVERYONE: VeggieTales! There’s never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! There’s never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! It’s time for VeggieTales!!!! (Tuba Go BOOM!) (Crowd Cheering Wildly) (Lights Gets Brighter, Fireworks Gets Sprinkler and Confetti Gets Dropped) (Curtains close) SHREK: Thank You! Thank you very much! I’m here until Thursday! Try a veal! (Shrek & Donkey laughing & cheering) (INT. DAY - The Plastic Egg Factory) MR. NEZZER: Bob, Larry & Junior, my boys, that was a very enjoyable performance! (Bob, Larry, Junior, Oh, Tip, Marty, Minions, Max, Duke, Pops, Norman, Eevee, SpongeBob & Patrick thanking Mr. Nezzer) MR. NEZZER: Guys, I like you to introduce my friend, Tiberius! TIBERIUS: Hi, friends. I’m Tiberius, the red tailed hawk. EVERYONE: Hi, Tiberius. TIBERIUS: Larry, I’m sure you are a tuba player. And Junior, great performance! And Bob, good singing. And Max, Duke, Oh, Tip, Marty, Minions, Norman, Pops, Eevee, SpongeBob and Patrick, what a wacky way to start out the lights! EVERYONE: (cheering) MARTY: This place is crack-a-lacking! (INT. DAY - Vector’s Fortress) PLANKTON: Ha ha ha! I found the Krabby Patty formula! OZONE, EL MACHO, VECTOR, BALTHAZAR BRATT: (evil laughing) CAPTAIN SMEK: I invented running away and look at this, I have the Shusher. I am your captain. (laughs) PLANKTON: This is a job for … Plank-Ton! NARRATOR: A few minutes later… PA GRAPE: Larry, I know you’re— MR. LUNT: Pa, we have to stop Ozone, The Alley Cats, Vector, Bratt, El Macho, and that mean Plankton. LARRY: This is a job for … LarryBoy! BOB: Thingamabob! JUNIOR: Ricochet! MR. LUNT: S-Cape! SPONGEBOB: Invincibubble! PATRICK: Mr. Superawesomeness! (alarm sounds) MR. NEZZER: Oh no! It’s El Macho, Vector & Bratt! PA GRAPE & MR. LUNT: Ozone and the Alley Cats! BOB & LARRYBOY: Captain Smek! SPONGEBOB & PATRICK: And Plankton, himself! JUNIOR: (Screaming with Max, Duke, Oh, Tip, Marty, Norman, Minions & Pops) LARRYBOY: LOOK OUT BELOW!!! AAH! OOF! UNH! (LarryBoy shots his plunger ears to beat the bad guys!) LARRYBOY: Wheeeeee!!! Uh-oh. (Bratt blows the extra bubble gum on LarryBoy) BOB: (yelling) LARRY!!! OW! ALRIGHT, Boys! Let’s get our— Oh-ho man! (Vector shrinks Bob with the shrink ray) VECTOR: Ha ha ha HA! BOB (high-pitched): Hey. I’m teeny-tiny! EL MACHO: Hey, asparagus friend! Here’s the best part, I’ve got an army of them! JUNIOR: AAH! (El Macho finishes Junior with his evil minions!) TIBERIUS: Oh no! Here come Junior again. MR. NEZZER: Junior! JUNIOR!!! (Junior goes dead but came back to normal.) JUNIOR (alive voice): Is that you? (Mr. Nezzer looks around to Junior that came alive.) MR. NEZZER: Junior! Oh, you came back, you’re alive!!! JUNIOR: Of course I’m alive, Mr. Nezzer sir. (Bob gets bigger and LarryBoy freed himself from the big bubble gum.) VECTOR: What? They are ALIVE?!?!? (El Macho, Bratt, Ozone & The Alley Cats, Captain Smek and Plankton scared ran away) BOB, LARRY, JUNIOR, MR. LUNT, PA GRAPE, MR. NEZZER, OH, TIP, MARTY, MAX, DUKE, POPS, NORMAN, EEVEE, MINIONS, SPONGEBOB & PATRICK: HOORAY! (loud massive cheering and laughing) (INT. NIGHT - Offices at Bob and Larry’s Theater) LARRY: See that picture of our play at Bob and Larry’s Theater? BOB: Ooh, I get it, yeah. MARTY: WOW! MR. NEZZER: Thank you, Prince Larry, er- Larry. I mean, wiped out! Yeah. Crazy, huh? LARRY: That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard! Nobody can beat us… Can they? Hey, Mr. Nezzer! Your grandmother would be proud of YOU. MR. NEZZER: Thanks. But Larry, I’ve never been a hero like that before. LARRY: What? MR. NEZZER: (flashback) Begone from me, naysayers! If you won’t help me with my deed, get out of here and don’t come back... I’ll go unaccompanied! BOB: (flashback) We’re fired?!? MR. NEZZER: (flashback) Effective immediately!!! (Gates slams shut) LARRY: Mr. Nezzer, this isn’t true. you should’ve been ashamed of yourself. MR. LUNT: Yeah. PA GRAPE: Guys— BOB: How could you do this to me? JUNIOR: Where do you get the gall to yell and locked us out of your factory? MR. NEZZER: I— I— I— You guys… PA GRAPE: Never mind. Mr. Nezzer, you should’ve talk to Hope, your angel friend, but now you miss the point! SPONGEBOB & PATRICK: You lied to us. MAX, DUKE, MINIONS, OH, TIP, MARTY, EEVEE, NORMAN & POPS: And us, too. MR. NEZZER: No, you guys, please don’t t— I— you don’t understand… LARRY: You lied, Nezzer. You lied to Junior. You lied to our theater. You lied to me. Like an idiot, I believe you. MR. NEZZER: (sadly) This is all my fault boys. I just wanna to make… difference. BOB: We want YOU to leave, Mr. Nezzer. And this time, do NOT come back. (Mr. Nezzer leaves Bob and Larry’s Theater, and then sadly walks away.) LARRY: I knew it! I KNEW IT! BOB: What? LARRY: God gave me a job to do and I disobey my uncle. He ran the other way! He’s done something terrible and now he’s getting what he deserved. PA GRAPE: What he’s need is a little compassion… MR. LUNT: Happens all the time. JUNIOR (looking at the restaurant menu): What is that? What’s “compassion”? MR. LUNT: Well, ooh, that’s a hard question. EEVEE: Yeah. (EXT. NIGHT - STREETS of LONDON) (Mr. Nezzer sees his commercial of Buzz Saw Louie toys.) MR. NEZZER ON TV: Ho ho ho! MERRY CHRISTMAS! You want a toy that’s fun, You want a toy that’s cute, but most of all, You want a toy with a fully functional buzz saw built into its right arm! That’s right, you want Buzz Saw Louie! MR. NEZZER: (sadly sigh) (INT. DAY - Vector’s Fortress) PLANKTON: We failed! We failed, I’m telling you! OZONE: Of course we failed, Plankton. EL MACHO: Well… BRATT: I’ve been a BAD boy. Pfft. PLANKTON: Hey, I got an idea! How about if we get to the Chum Bucket, under Bikini Bottom? OZONE, CAPTAIN SMEK, VECTOR, EL MACHO, BRATT: Yeah! (EXT. DAY - Bob and Larry’s Theater) BOB: Mr. Nezzer! Wait, wait! Come Back to Us! LARRY: Wait, Uncle! OH: Sir, come back! MARTY: Mr. Nezzer, We have something to say at you! TIP: Come back here at our theater! MR. NEZZER: Boys! MAX: We do like you, Nezzer! SPONGEBOB: Yes, and we forgive you for leaving our theater! LARRY: Everybody makes mistakes sometimes and not to forgive you. But can you forgive us for leaving us? MR. NEZZER: Um… OK. I forgive you boys. EVERYONE: (happy talking) PA GRAPE: You wanted to know why you were here, why you became king. I told you God must have a reason. Perhaps he put you here for such a time as this. Perhaps this is the reason! You will never have to be afraid to do what’s right, OK? MR. NEZZER: Thanks, Pa. Alright, let’s save Tiberius! (INT. DAY - Larry-Cave) (LarryBoy hops into The LarryMobile and The Veggie Friends, SpongeBob & Patrick, Max, Duke, Tip, Oh, Marty, Pops, Norman & Minions are hopped into The Veggie Van!) LARRYBOY: Alright Alfred, you know what to do. ARCHIBALD: Great thinking, Master Larry! LARRYBOY: Guys, this is it. God is delivering the enemy in our hands! He will do the work! All we have to do is find the courage to do the right thing. Are you with me? OH, TIP, MARTY, MINIONS, NORMAN, POPS, MAX & DUKE, SPONGEBOB & PATRICK, JUNIOR, PA GRAPE, MR. LUNT, EEVEE, MR. NEZZER & BOB: Yes sir! LARRYBOY: Alright, we’re off to Chum Bucket! (So they’re driving around the road, they are going to The Chum Bucket under Bikini Bottom!) (INT. DAY - The Chum Bucket) TIBERIUS: Plankton, let me go! PLANKTON: Well, that mean old red tailed bird. LARRYBOY: Not so fast, monsters! OZONE, EL MACHO, VECTOR, BRATT & PLANKTON: HUH!?! CAPTAIN SMEK: Well, well, well. Do you really think you could escape? BOB: Um, accidentally, sure. LARRYBOY: Ahem. After them, guys! (Bob beats Ozone and the Alley Cats) (LarryBoy and SpongeBob beats El Macho) (Junior and Tip beats Balthazar Bratt) (Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt defeats Vector) PLANKTON: You may be defeat my villains, but you’ll— GRRRR, alright that’s the last straw!!! (The Cartoon Friends started angry at Plankton.) PLANKTON: WHAT?!?!? (Bob, LarryBoy, Junior and the CarToon Friends defeating Plankton, then celebrating!!!) PLANKTON: AAAAAAAAAAAAA… (explosives) LARRYBOY: Here, Tiberius. let us untie you. TIBERIUS: Thanks, guys. (INT. NIGHT - Bob and Larry’s Theater) (The Cartoon Friends thank Bob and Larryboy for save Tiberius from Nasty Villains.) (Shrek & Donkey cheering & laughing) JUNIOR: LarryBoy and Bob, we want to thank you. LARRYBOY: That’s what we teach everyone to love, but God wants us to find the courage. Our friends, and our family. BOB: Great job, Larryboy! BOB MINION: Bob. BOB TOMATO: I’m Bob. Thanks. EEVEE: LET THE CELEBRATION BEGIN!!! (Hero by Mariah Carey plays as LarryBoy, Bob and Cartoon Friends cheering) BOB (narrating): The best part of all is that they finally knew what God has the courage for our friends! Oh, and our musical theater. Yep, It was the best party ever! (“The End” card drops.) THE END (end of transcript) Category:Transcripts